Welcome to the Movement/Walkthrough
Walthrough First Part The level starts in Nick Scryer's cell. Sara Blake had just broke him out. You walk down the hall. Turn right, and there will be an MP1. Kill him, and continue until you get to the door that is guarded by lasers. Go left, and kill the guard in there. Take the Field Medical Kit, and the Pistol Ammo, and push the Button. The lasers will leave. Open the door. Kill the three MP1s in there, and go to the first cell. Open it, and grab the Field Medical Pack inside. Go back out, and push the button. Go through the next large door, and there will be a guard, an explosive barrel, and a Camera. Instead of entering, shoot the explosive barrel to kill the guard and and destroy the camera. Enter, and go left. There will be a little area below you with Pick Ups. Grab those, and go back up. Go through the hall until you get to the end. You can go into the door to the left, or the staircase in front of you. Go through the door, and kill the MP1. Continue down the hall until you turn right. Go in, and kill the MP. Take his keycard, and go back through the hall the way you came. Go through the small door, and go through the door after that. It will then go to a cut scene. This is where you get Telekinesis. Second Part After the cut scene, instead of going back the way you came, continue into a small room, and grab the pick ups. Then go back, ant go into the hall that had the camera. Now you go down the stairs. Go down all the way, and then kill the guard. Go through the door, and there will be a room full of enemies. Kill the Meat Puppets, and make your way to the bottom. You will see two switches. Use them, and the lasers of a door you saw earlier will go down. Go back to the hall with the camera. There will be another guard, so kill him. Go back through the door next to you. Go down to the end of the hall to the big door. You will get Remote View here. Third Part Go through the door in front of you. Kill the MP in front of you, and there will be another around the corner. Kill him too. Go through the door, and kill the two in there. Another will come down a ladder next to you. Kill him, and go up the ladder. Take the pick up, and go back down. Go through the door on the far side, and kill the MPs in there. Face the door with lasers. Behind you, there will be a fence. Climb it, and you will find a secret Gnome. Get the gnome, and then go to the other big door, go through there until you meet the next MP. Kill him, and go through the next door. Kill the Labcoat, grab the pick ups in there, and push the button. It is recommended you use telekinesis to kill the MP you see through the window. After you are done in here, go back to the door with lasers. You will find the lasers are gone, and a few MPs are there. Kill them, and go in the door. Hide quick, because there will be a motion-sensor Turret in there. Beat it (see the Turret page for how to do that), and go through the door next to it. This completes the level. Category:Walkthroughs